I Know, You Know
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: Trouble from the past is stirring up at Duel Academy. Can Jaden and the gang deal with it, or do they have to call in 4 certain duelists who know a lot more about it to solve and put an end to this madness? Doesn't follow GX story guide. RxS, AxL, VxS,
1. Prologue

**The Prologue **

* * *

Skyler let out a content sigh as she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. Misha was perched up on her shoulder contently purring, while Jasper was at the bottom of her feet. It was unusually quiet for this household, for two of the bikers were sleeping; plus Lola was sleeping over.

Skye turned her head to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Raphael.

"Morning Raph," she smiled.

He smiled in response, planting a kiss on her lips. "Sleep well?"

She giggled. "Of course I did."

Looking at the table, the muscular blond noticed a cup of coffee already poured. He took a seat next to her and began reading the paper.

"Finally, a quiet morning. No pranks, no screams. Don't you enjoy it?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed, it is rare for us to have a moment like this."

The silence was interrupted when several pops were heard, followed by loud splashes of water. There was also a high-pitched scream and a loud growl.

"You're a dead Aussie!" a voice exclaimed, followed by a loud, Australian cackle.

"You spoke too soon, Raphael," Skye sighed, placing Misha on the ground and getting up. Walking towards the stairs, she stood there, arms crossed over her chest. Of course, that was a mistake, for a brown blur crashed into her, tackling her to the floor.

"Damn it Valon!" Skye screamed, as the Australian scrambled off the girl and ran somewhere in the house.

Rolling to her side, she avoided the footsteps of the mushroom haired duelist, whom was right on the Australian heels.

"I spoke too soon," she said, rolling on her back once again.

Looking up, she met a pair of blue eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said smiling, accepting his hand. "Thanks Raph."

Raphael effortlessly lifted Skye on her feet and smiled back. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nah, I'm fine," she said, reassuring the blond.

At that moment, Alister came walking back out from the kitchen. "Why am I _always_ the victim?" he growled.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Sky shrugged with Raphael giving a nod.

"Dry off," Raphael said, handing the redhead a towel. "You're dripping wet and trekking water throughout the house. Someone is bound to slip."

"Where is he?" a female voice said from the stairwell. Turing around Skyler saw her best friend completely soaked. Her dark colored hair clung to her body, plus her white shirt was completely soaked and made everything see-through (Skyler was happy that she was wearing a camisole underneath). "I'm going to kill him."

The phone rang and just as Raphael was going to answer it, a brown blur can past him and knocked him down.

"'ello? This is Valon speakin'" Valon said, answering the phone.

Silence followed, and Valon spoke again. "Ya, she's 'ere. SKYE! PHONE'S FOR YOU!" he screamed, flinching as she flicked him in the head and took the phone away from him.

"Hello, this is Sk-" the chuckling Australian ran into her, in an attempt of running away from Alister, cut her off. "This is Skyler speaking," she finished, moving out to the backyard.

* * *

"Get back here, Valon!" a still soaking wet Alister exclaimed, still chasing the Australian around the house.

"Never!" he cackled, not paying attention to where he was running. In all honesty, he should've been paying attention; he slipped on the left over water and ended up sliding into the wall.

"Serves you right," Alister said, standing over the Australian, while Raphael came over with some smelling salts. Lola was hovering over the now unconscious Australian.

"Lola, I'd move if I were you," the blond stated, as he got down on his knees and held the smelling salt under his nose; making sure to keep a safe distance in the process.

"What the 'eck died!?" he exclaimed, bolting straight up. "W'at 'appened?"

"You slipped on water, and collided with the wall," Lola exclaimed, getting up from the floor.

"Valon, how many times do I have to tell you to not prank Alister this early in the morning?" Raphael scorned.

"…50 I think,"

"And why do you do it?"

"Because he has no brain," Alister snorted.

At that moment, the back door opened and Skyler walked in; a perplexed look on her face. "Dare I ask what happened and why the living room smells like Valon's room?"

"'ey!"

"Don't worry about it. Is everything alright Skye?" Raphael asked, throwing the smelling salt away.

Skye placed the phone back on the cradle and leaned against the wall. "How do you guys feel about going back to high school?"

* * *

**Authors Note is in next Chapter**


	2. New Students

**_PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

**_I know that Raphael, Valon, Alister and Skyler are too old to be at D.A. (You'll see when Raphael comes). Keep in mind this is a FANfiction story; which by definition means, "fiction written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations to develop new plots." Again, I know they are too old, give it a chance BEFORE you flame my story and say chiz that I already know. _**

**_In this case, the _****_story IS NOT following the effing "Shadow Riders" plot!_**

**_Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; I only own Skyler._**

* * *

"Jaden! Wake up!" a high pitched voice exclaimed.

The sudden exclamation drew the attention of a certain teal haired duelist. His eyes drifted off of his book and onto the scene in front of him. He saw his little brother trying to wake up the brunett Slifer duelist, surrounded by his friends.

_Typical Jaden_, Zane thought. _We're not even in class and he's asleep._

"Don't bother Slifer Slacker," the voice of a raven-haired duelist named Chazz said, tossing his black bangs out of his eyes, "He's a lost cause anyway-YEOW!"

A female Obelisk slapped him over the head and Zane couldn't help but smile.

That smile didn't last long for he felt am arm drape across his shoulders

"Zaney!" an annoying and excited voice said.

Turning his head, he saw the familiar face of his goofy, annoying friend, Atticus Rhodes.

"Hello Atticus," Zane greeted his long-time friend, shrugging his arm off of his shoulders and wondering what his grin could be hiding. "And don't call me _Zaney_."

"Whatcha dooooooooing?" he asked, childishly, much like that girl Isabella greeted in the cartoon 'Phineas and Ferb'.

"I'm reading a book-"

"Did I ever tell you that you should totally be dating someone?" Atticus interrupted.

Zane rolled his eyes, " I'm not interested. My studies are more important that cavorting around like you do, Atticus."

"What about that one girl you're always hanging out with, um….Molly?"

Zane shook his head, "She and I are just good friends-"

"Sure, that's what you always say, you're just in denial."

"I'm not denying anything, Atticus. There's really nothing going on. You're worse than Crowler when you read into things."

Atticus shudder in response and drop the topic.

Before any of them could make a sound, there was a ton of commotion coming from the hallway, which grabbed the attention of the young duelists, and waking up a certain Slifer

"I'm awake!" Jaden yelled, falling out of his seat, in alarm.

His comical stunt got a laugh out of Alexis and his little brother, Syrus.

"So why are we here?" Jaden yawned, raising the mask that was over his eyes.

…Zane honestly didn't know how teachers couldn't notice that mask…

"Sheppard said something about helping a student or something," Bastian said.

"And this requires _all_ of us?" Chazz whined.

"With Sheppy, nothing is a surprise!" Atticus exclaimed

"Have…any….of…you…..seen…two….hooligans….and…..a…girl?" a blond haired man panted.

"Besides yourself, Dr. Crowler?" Jaden laughed, earning a growl from Crowler.

Okay, Zane had to admit, he smiled at that.

Seriously, if you've known Crowler for as long as he or any of the Obelisks have, you'd say the same thing. His outfit consists of a more regal variation of the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair, which is usually sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly bound in a ponytail, was all spread out.

"Not…funny…slacker…too…"Crowler couldn't even finish his sentence, for he collapsed onto the ground.

"There you are Crowler," a voice said from the doorway.

Scrambling up with a startled cry, Crowler turned around and faced the man. He was supporting a maroon colored blazer with black pants and brown shoes. He was over weight a bit and was bald.

"Chancellor! What-"

"I came to see if the new students were properly taken care for. Where are they?"

"Transfers? Sweet! New dueling opponents!" Jaden exclaimed.

Everyone face-palmed, and the teal-haired duelist rolled his eyes. Typical Jaden.

"Well, you see, Chancellor, I was-"

Suddenly, a big, brown blur ran into the classroom. From what little could be seen, the brown blur had on a red blazer and jumped over one of the desks and hid under it.

"If a red-'aired boy comes into da room, I'm not 'ere," he whispered in a panicky voice.

Zane took in the appearance of the brunett-rather, what he could get a look at. He had blue eyes and his abundance of brown hair was tossed and stuck out in all directions.

"You see Chancellor," Crowler started again, "I went to the docks to welcome the new students and there-"

As if on cue, a red-haired boy appeared except he looked extremely angry.

"Have you seen an Australian that's yay high with spiky brown hair?" he asked. This man had cropped red hair (which Zane found similar to the shape of a mushroom) and piercing grey eyes, Zane noted. He was carrying a duffel bag that had a bit of his blazer sticking out.

Atticus, being as naive as usual, pointed to Valon's hiding spot.

The red haired boy smiled and thanked Atticus.

Zane couldn't help but notice the longing look that was in his eyes.

_Seriously? Wow, Atticus. _He thought, shaking his head.

The mushroom haired boy then promptly pounced on the Australian's hiding spot and the two began to tussle.

Zane and the other students all had confused looks on their faces and Sheppard was shaking his head in amusement.

"Come on ya bloke! It ain't my fault that you look like a Sheila, Yeow! That was my ear!"

There was a sudden yelp belonging to the red head and Valon scrambled to make a get away, but no success.

"'elp me! 'e's gonna murder me!" he hollered, grabbing on to whatever he could (chairs mostly).

"Chancellor Sheppard, do something," Crowler's voice said, grabbing the attention of the student.

"Seriously?" a feminine British voice said from the doorway, completely stopping Sheppard from what he was about to say.

All of the eyes in the room looked towards the girl. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. In her hands, she had the Obelisk Girl's uniform.

"We're not even here for five minutes and you two have already managed to destroy a classroom?"

Zane's attention turned back to the two boys who had been bickering, only to be knocked to the floor, as the brown haired teen dashed and hid behind the girl, whom he almost knocked over.

"'e's gonna murder me!"

"Calm down, idiot," she said, slapping his head.

The brunett rubbed his head and the red-haired boy walked up to the two of them.

"Seriously. You two have known each other for barely a week and are acting like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

"Try saying that five times fast," Atticus whispered, which immediately grabbed Jaden's attention, in which he smiled too.

The three students turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throats and noticed that the students in the room were staring at them.

"Do you guys know where the Chancellor's office is?" the blonde haired female asked, rolling her eyes before the red head could say anything.

"That would be me," Sheppard said, walking forward. "Welcome to Duel Academy. I'm Chancellor Sheppard. I'm surprised your escort didn't take you to my office."

"We were supposed to have an escort?" Alister asked, raising an eyebrow. "No one came."

"I beg your pardon?" Sheppard questioned.

"We were outside by the docks for an hour. We decided to try to find someone in charge, so we roamed the place."

"Then I accidentally ran into tha' Sheila over there, and asked 'er if she knew where ya office was."

"Of course, this led to Valon making female jokes about him, in which he started chasing Valon around. The two of us followed -"

"And it turned into a game of dog, cat and mouse," Skye concluded.

Sheppard looked over to Dr. Crowler, "You said you were at the docks when they arrived. Care to explain?"

"Well, you see-,"

"Oi! Give the Sheila a break," the brunett said, interrupting Crowler.

"I AM A MAN!" Crowler howled.

Atticus and Jaden busted out laughing, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz and Bastian chuckled. The red head smirked and the blonde shook her head. Zane on the other hand, couldn't help bet let out an amused smile

"Wow, didn't see that coming," she mumbled, earning a chuckle and a snort from the red head.

"Well then," Sheppard started, " Students, let me introduce you to your new classmates, Alister Roux, Valon Anderson and Cece Whitlock."

The bluenett couldn't help but question the smirk that came across Cece's face when the Chancellor announced it.

"And I would like for you three to meet some of our best students, Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, Bastian Misawa, Syrus Truesdale and finally, our top student, Zane Truesdale," he concluded, pointing to the teal-haired teen.

"Psst! Skye," Valon whispered, which only got him a smack on the head.

"What?" she hissed back.

"That one looks too flat to be a sheila, eh?" he asked, pointing to Zane.

Zane's eyebrow shot up; he had a good ear, and happened to pick up on what Valon had said-at least the last part

"Valon. He's a-"

"I mean he has long hair-"

"He's a guy Valon," she said.

"I'll believe it when I see it. When he speaks, then I'll know for sure!

Zane let out a quiet snort.

"Now, if you children will excuse me, I need to talk to Doctor Crowler," And with that, the blond haired teacher and chancellor left.

"Hi!" Jaden said, bouncing up to the trio. "I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!"

"Nice to meet you Jaden," Skye said with her fake British accent. "You sure seem like a spunky duelist."

"Well thanks!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Zane noticed that Atticus was walking up to them next.

_What is that idiot doing?_ He thought, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"And I'm Atticus Rhodes. You sure are a cutie," he said to Alister, while kissing his hand.

Zane noticed that Alister's grey eyes narrowed and were filled with anger. _Well, he has to learn someway or another_.

Skye and Valon slowly stepped away from Alister. Zane, noticing how Cece and Valon stepped away from Alister, figured that all hell was going to break loose.

"I. Am. A. Guy!" he growled, slapping Atticus' hand away.

"Oh shit," he said, backing away, as he noticed his eyes changing into grey hues of fury.

…And it did

"I would run," Skye said, noticing Atticus' scared expression.

In an instant, the brunett bolted out of the room.

"I am so sorry about my brother, Alister. He doesn't think sometimes," Alexis said, apologizing for her brother.

"Sometimes? He never thinks Alexis," Zane piped up.

Valon let out a startled yelp, backing away from him. "Crikey! 'e really ain't a Sheila!"

"Told you," Skye said, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Zane couldn't help but look at her. The way she was standing, the way she smirked, it all seemed so familiar to him. _Where have I seen her before?_ He questioned.

"So what dorms are you all in?" Jaden asked, bringing the bluenett out of his questioning.

"Really Jay?" Syrus asked, looking at his best friend.

"All transfer students start off at Slifer Red. Hence why Valon is wearing the red blazer and why Alister has his in his bag," Bastian stated.

Jaden opened his mouth but Bastian interrupted him. "Before you ask, Cece has the Obelisk Blue uniform because she's a girl, and they're placed in Obelisk automatically."

"Cool! We're dorm mates!"

"What are your room numbers?" Syrus asked, getting interested.

"Room 6," the two male bikers said in unison. Both of their eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"No way in 'ell am I sharin' a room with you, ya bloke!"

"Feelings mutual," Alister growled.

"And wha's that supposed to mean?" Valon argued back.

All of the students in the room looked at each other and then back to the two bickering Slifers.

"I'm going to my room. Do you want me to show you the way, Cece?" Alexis asked the blonde.

"Hmm? Oh, nah, its alright. I think I can find it. Thanks though."

With a smile, Alexis nodded and started walking out.

"I should go too. I have new formulas to solve."

"And I need to be away from Slacker," Chazz stated, walking out.

"Heh! Well, see ya around the dorms Alister and Valon!" Jaden exclaimed, following the black-haired duelist out of the room.

"Wait up Jay!" Syrus hollered, chasing after his best friend.

This just left Skye and Zane, along with the two feuding Slifers.

"…Is everything alright between the two of them?"

Skye sighed and looked at Zane. "The two of them had to share a room on the boat as we were making our way here."

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Nah, they'll wear each other out in a few minutes," Skye said, bending down and grabbing her bag.

* * *

**_There we go. The first chapter. It hasn't been edited yet, and I'll post the edited one soon. Now, I know Atticus isn't present in the first season, but for the purpose of this story, he is. (Nightshroud will be in it, I promise).  
_**

**_Anyway, please review? No flames, I will take criticisms.  
_**


End file.
